


The Only Thing in Common With the Living

by kee_writestrashh



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, Request Fill, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kee_writestrashh/pseuds/kee_writestrashh
Summary: request: can I request Billie Dean Howard x fem!Reader, please?





	The Only Thing in Common With the Living

The house was too much. The screaming and agony and constant sadness in your chest was too much. You thought that perhaps it was just the stress of moving; starting over. But now you weren’t so sure. 

The murder had been a year ago, and still it haunted you. Now, however, other things haunted you too. Things that had nothing to do with you. And yet every night when the sun went down, they came for you. Begging you. ‘Help me’. 

You had never been one to really believe in the supernatural. That was your first mistake. Suddenly the supernatural was everywhere you looked. Bloodied women in the supermarket. Maimed children in the park. Gutted men in the alley. Your sanity was running out. Horrible thoughts running through your head. A need to end it all. 

And that’s when you found her. The answer to all your problems. Your only shred of sanity left. Your friends back home would have laughed if they had heard what you did. That as you hid in your locked bathroom, sitting in an empty tub, trying to ignore the sounds of those dearly departed as they screamed and pounded on the door, you found a medium on the internet. Billie Dean Howard. Her reviews were positive. Hell, she was even getting her own Lifetime show -- even though that seemed a bit corny. But what did you have to lose at this point? 

You picked up the phone first thing the next morning, stirring your coffee absentmindedly and trying not to fall asleep as you heard the phone ringing on and on. You thought maybe she wouldn’t answer. It was still rather early. But you had waited as long as you could. It was 9am, that surely wasn’t too terribly early for a woman running a business. You sighed, ready to hang up when the other end picked up, “Hello?”

“Miss Howard?” You gushed, knocking over your coffee in your haste and excitement.

“Yes.” The voice on the other end of the line spoke.

“My name is (Y/N),and I need your help. I can’t sleep. I can’t... do anything. They won’t leave me alone. Please. I’m begging you. I’ll do anything!” You spewed desperately, practically jumbling all your words in your haste.

\--

You paced up and down in front of your front door, waiting. every second that ticked by seemed to last a lifetime. When a knock came on the door you almost jumped out of your skin, heart hammering in your chest as you gripped the door handle and pulled the door open.

It was almost as if you could hear angels sing when you saw her standing there on your WELCOME mat. “Oh god. Thank you so much for coming! I can’t even begin to--”

But your words of gratitude faded as Billie Dean just gave a small nod, moving past you, into your house. She stood in the middle of the hall, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. 

“Yes... this place knows much pain and suffering.” She said quietly, turning to you and opening her eyes. “As do you.”

You closed the door and gave a timid nod. “Yes.” You half whispered.

Billie Dean gave a cluck and headed further into the house. She ran her fingertips along the hallway wall to the kitchen. “Much anger and sadness here. Do you know anything about this place?”

“No.” You admitted, following her to the kitchen.

“Hm.” She hummed, examining the kitchen closely.

To give yourself something to do you pulled a gallon of tea from the refrigerator and placed it on the counter. You reached into a cabinet to extract two glasses, but in your nervousness and shot nerves, you dropped a glass where it shattered on the floor. You jumped back and squeaked like a trodden on mouse. “S-sorry. I’m just...”

“Come sit. Tell me what’s been going on.” Billie Dean said, examining you curiously and motioning to your table.

You sighed and took a seat. You did not answer immediately. Instead you buried your face in your shaking hands, trying to marshal your thoughts. Finally to dropped your hands and drew a shaky breath before it all came pouring out of you. The brutal murder and how you could never shake it from your mind completely. The thoughts of death and suicide. How hanging in your bathroom seemed a better alternative than having to listen to screaming all night. Was better than seeing the horror everywhere you looked. Before you knew it you were talking about repressed memories from childhood. How you could always see them and hear them. The things the spirits told you. Showed you.

Billie Dean sat in complete silence, watching you drone on and on until you had finally talked yourself quiet. A quiet sniffle as you looked at Billie Dean pleadingly.

She gave a sad smile, and reached across the table, taking your hand. “It’s not easy being what we are. Helping these poor souls find peace. How twisted up and angry they have become. So much hurt and injustice. But it is our job to help them, find peace.”

You stared at Billie Dean, wiping a rouge tear from your cheek on your shoulder. “They want to hurt me.”

“No, sweetie. No, they don’t.”

“They do. Watch.”

\--

The day passed in tense quiet. Billie Dean continued to explore your house, saying things here and there, pointing out things here and there. She seemed very fascinated with the home.

Like clockwork, once the sun went down, the terror began. The cold. The screaming. The begging. It was overwhelming on your already plagued mind. At one point you thought you even sensed concern from Billie Dean as she tried to contact the violent spirits and talk to them. But they were uncooperative. Unwilling.

You found yourself, back against the wall in the fetal position, holding your head in your hands. Eyes screwed up against the screaming as you screamed yourself. “Stop! Stop it! I’ve had enough! Please! It hurts!”

You felt two warm hands cupping your face, nudging your hands away. You opened your streaming eyes to see Billie Dean kneeling in front of you. “Shh. Shh. Calm down.  We will get through this. But we will need help from a friend of mine. She will know even more about calming these spirits. So they can better tell us what has happened here.” 

You found yourself lunging at Billie Dean, wrapping your arms around her and burying your head in her shoulder as you sobbed. “I can’t do this. I don’t want this.”

Billie Dean stroked your hair, rocking you slightly. Her other hand rubbing gently at your back. “I didn’t want it either. But we don’t get that choice. Let me teach you. Be your mentor. I will take care of you. And in return, we will take care of them. There are many things that need to be prepared for. The end as we know it is rapidly approaching. We are needed.”

**Author's Note:**

> i may continue this and add a part 2 at some point. need something? want something? find me on tumblr @kee-writestrashh


End file.
